phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-06-24 - Tenants From Heil Hitler
http://www.phonelosers.org/2016/06/tenants-from-heil-hitler/ Date: June 24, 2016 Length 1:30:15 Summary 00:00 Gauntlet (NES) clip, "Broadcasting from the situation room" & "Cactus, Cactus, Cactus" intro 00:56 RBCP introduces the show, discusses a fireworks prank involving Wal-Mart, gives a Podcast Awards update and reads a list of ridiculous demands from the awards host. 6:02 RBCP reads an email and explains the apartment list prank for today. 8:36 Roy calls an apartment building to brag that he is going to give away the entry code for the laundry room so people can do their laundry for free. He is called an asshole and the call ends. 11:20 RBCP announces the Facebook Mob - "Milk Maids of Mobile" breast milk group. 14:54 Roy starts an Air BnB service in his apartment and is cutting the wall apart to add a private door to the bathroom. Maintenance help is requested after Roy installs a curtain upside down. 21:30 Roy (from apartment "F like Sam") calls Brentwood Apartments for eviction help after his Air BnB customer refuses to leave. 26:56 Christy from Oak View learns that Roy has started a dance club called "Exit 69" in his apartment. The neighbors are being assholes about it. Christy turns down a job offer to be the club's newest stripper. 32:12 Brad reads comments from the Facebook Mob. 38:19 Roy calls Courtney to inform her that his apartment is now a stop in the Illegal Alien Underground Railroad. 44:09 Brad plays voicemails from the PLA Hotline. Baloney Maloney wants to bring back phone mobs, UK Ted installs a tracking device on Brad's car, John called to celebrate 2 years listening to PLA, a listener suggests doing microwave beam pranks to pet stores, ipokesmot suggests "Cacticunts" to replace the term "prank victim", someone hates the "Brad Hoo" jokes, another fan asks for more car ding & Black Friday pranks, Brad receives praise for checking his voicemails, someone suggests "Roy & The Gerbils" as a band name, Dr. Astronaut lists alternative names for prank victims, CorbinGuy offers show praise, Jim wants to know what Brad does for a living and someone else tells Brad "I know where you live". 57:34 Brad reads comments from the Facebook Mob 1:03:04 Roy's dog (a registered Poodlephile) is in need of small tampons for dogs. Elizabeth doesn't have any and they argue about who is more full of shit. 1:09:51 Roy needs to replace his pee-soaked carpet and a Poodlephobe named Jackie gets the call. 1:17:36 In this call, Roy has turned his apartment in to a mosque. 1:20:35 Brad reads Facebook Mob comments 1:22:45 Final Boss call to Milk Maids of Mobile ends with no answer. 1:23:57 Brad thanks Apocalypse for the apartment list and wraps up the show. 1:25:50 Show outro and a Milk Maids of Mobile update. 1:28:19 Prank call to Milk Maids of Mobile. Quotes Roy "Whip out your dick and yell at her." Roy "You sound like you'd be a good stripper." Roy "A registered poodlephile." Category:Snow Plow Show